Needle
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Needle is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. She was on the Squashy Grapes until she was eliminated in Episode 7. Ironically she had slapped various people 13 times (as mentioned by the Announcer) before she was eliminated, which would cause the TLC to become full for the first time. She is known to dislike the name "Needy", slapping those who refer to her by the name Needy. She started the catchphrase "Awww, Seriously?" which the newbie David would carry on after her elimination. The first time she is called "Needy" is in episode 3 when Leafy asks if she thinks non-existent Icy is mad at her, prone to slapping after being called Needy. Needle is also known to have a slight crush on Coiny. Needle is competing in Season 2on W.O.A.H. Bunch. Needle's best friends are Coiny, Ice Cube, Pin, Teardrop, and Leafy, however after episode 3, Needle and Leafy are enemies due to Leafy calling her "Needy" many times. Trivia * Needle is the thinnest character. * She is the lowest ranking member of the Squashy Grapes due to Flower rejoining in Episode 21. * Needle hates being called Needy. * She slapped 13 times before her elimination in Episode 7. (Puzzling Mysteries) * So far, she has slapped 104 times in the BFDI series. * Her line, "Aw! Seriously?" was possibly inspired and the line was passed to David. Fan fiction Names *Nelly Jankovic (Opinduver) *Natalie Horton (KittyFan2004) *Nia Allen (Tamagoyaki) *Natasha Astrauskas (Ze Tossere) *Natalie Jackson Holt (FlorasAreReallyCool228) *Nutella, huang (Leafy is 2 awsome) *Neesee Nollahare *Natasha Anderson (BalloonFanThatBoialt) Birthdates *July 7, 1991 (U4Again) *January 12, 1993 (Opinduver) *February 25, 2000 (KittyFan2004) *April 9, 1998 (Leafy Fan) *January 1, 2010 *July 7, 1990 (Tamagoyaki) *September 21, 1986 (Ze Tossere) *July 31, 2005 (TheGamerAlex2004) *May 7, 2004 (Leafy is 2 awsome) *December 29, 2009 *April 25, 1994 (BalloonFanThatBoialt) Where Needle is from *San Antonio, Texas (U4Again) *Niles, Ohio (Opinduver) *Minneapolis, Minnesota (KittyFan2004) *Leawood, Kansas (Tamagoyaki) *Boulder, Colorado (Ze Tossere) *Daytona, Florida Ethnicity *Croatian (Opinduver) *Russian (KittyFan2004) * Irish (U4Again) * Scottish-Jewish (Tamagoyaki) * Lithuanian and Chinese (Ze Tossere) * Zulu Headcanons Eggs *Needle died in season 1 (2004) but resurrected in season 6 (2010). *Her adopted sister, Candy, is a Canadian. U4Again TBA Disney's Needle * Needle was the main character and played as Fa Mulan. Gallery BBFDI-Needle.png Needlemouth.jpg ExtremeRageNeedle.png 37px-Needle 8.png NeedleJumpingv1.png Needle (Eliminated).png Needle (Current).png Battle For Dream Island-Needle.png Needle_Icon.png Needle.png Needle-0.png NeedlePoseBFSC.png Needle . Png NeedlePose.png Needle (OC Pose).png BFMT Needle.png Needle 1.png Needle Pose BFUM.png Needle (BFCK Pose 2).png NeedleJump.png NeedleStand.png Needle Cube.png Needle Body.png Needle (New Pose).png Needle Pose (1).png Needle2.png Needle (SuperCDLand).png Needle Pose.png Needle icon.png Needle Idle.png Neeneeneedy.png Needy.png NEEDY.png Needle (Eliminated).png Needle (Current).png Needle and Match.png Waffle Needy K.png Needy on Pen.png Pencil Nickel Needy R.png Needy H.png Coiny and NEEDY!! (uploaded by Nadiya2000).png I'M_GLAD_THAT_I'M_NOT_TOO_NEEDY.png ExtremeRageNeedle.png NeedleProfilePicture.png Needle (Icon).png Needle.JPG Needle's Pro Pic.png NeedyBFCC.png Needle (SuperCDLand).png Needle Pose.png Needle pose (enzo).png Needleyagrly.png Needleeeeeeea.png Needle Worried.png Vector needle.png NeedleBored.png Needle Rage.png Battle For Dream Island Needle.png Needle's Pose.PNG 32. Needle.png 19. Needle.png HawaiiNDLE.png Hawaii Needle.png DiaNeedle.png Pin, Needle, Coiny, Firey and Leafy.PNG Needle IDFB.png Disney's Needle.png|Needle in the poster Needle Dodging Knife.png Needle 7.png F648F01D-735A-4F12-BE7B-1914FC1366BC.jpeg|By BB230 Limbless Needle .png|Just a limbless needle. download.png|Angry Limbless Needle Names in other languages *針 - Chinese *Aiguille - French *針(in native Japanese word, pronounced:Hari("はり")), ニードル(in borrowed word) - Japanese *바늘(in native Korea word), 니돌/니덜/니들(in borrowed word) - Korean *เข็ม - Thai *Kim may - Vietnamese< *Igła - Polish *Ago - Italiano *Snáthaidy - Irish Category:Characters Category:Females Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Team W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Eliminated Category:Arms and Legs Category:W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Protagonists Category:Needle Category:Battle for BFDI Category:The Losers! Category:Canadian characters Category:American Characters Category:Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:BFB Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:2010's births Category:Ressurected Category:Texan Characters Category:Loser Fans Category:The Freesmarters Category:Back From The Dead Category:Tsunderes Category:Jewish characters Category:British Characters Category:English Characters Category:Kind Category:Grey Category:Needy Category:Slappers Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)